


Seventy Thousand Feet

by GhostlyOceans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyOceans/pseuds/GhostlyOceans
Summary: Dream and George join the mile-high club while on a 6 hour flight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	Seventy Thousand Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Top George is so underrated, and I prefer more realistic (?) smut. So if that's what you are looking for... enjoy the food lads :))

George shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The large airport he was sat in didn’t have the most comfortable seats, and he had been sitting there for almost 3 hours. It was a little chilly, but not unbearable. His hoodie, black and soft, was enough to fight the cold. He looked down and slipped his hands into the sleeves, letting them form into sweater paws. 

It was oversized on him, nothing he would typically wear in public. Especially since it was merch. Namely, Dream’s merch. But, in airports, nobody really cared what you were wearing. Comfort came before style here, in George’s opinion. He pulled the hood over his head now, slumping down in his seat. 

Dream was off somewhere else, doing fuck all. He hadn’t seen him in a solid half-hour. He could only assume Dream was off getting something to eat, and he could only hope his boyfriend would bring something back for him. He reached down to his carry on, checking the contents over again. His anxiety typically got the best of him; he was frightened someone might have stolen some of his stuff. But alas, it was all there, and he ran out of things to fret around with. 

_Airports are timeless_ , George thought. A vortex, peak example of the liminal space aesthetic. There wasn’t anyone around for the most part, only a couple people scattered in the seats around the gate. Their flight was relatively small. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

_4:21am._

He sighed and leaned his head against the back of his chair. He was incredibly tired; Dream made him get up at 12 that morning, telling him that they would be late if they didn’t leave right then. Bitterly, he could acknowledge that Dream was in the right, airports were always unpredictable. That being said, he would never admit it to his face.

“Hey, sorry for taking so long,” a voice huffed from behind George. He turned to see Dream’s tired face, smiling at him from across the gate. “I did bring food, though,” Dream said as he rounded the line of chairs that George was sitting in. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand, and a brown cup holder in the other. 

“I have never loved you more,” George smiled back once Dream reached him, and reached up to cup Dream’s face, giving him a small kiss before letting him take a seat next to him. 

“The lines were crazy, but I managed to get some overpriced sandwiches,” Dream grinned triumphantly, holding the plastic-wrapped food in front of them. One was already opened, with a bite taken out of it. George hummed and took the other one, turning it over in his hand. 

“Looks dry,” George said in a deadpan tone, which made Dream frown. 

“Lighten up, it was the most edible thing I could find, you idiot.” Dream took a couple bites of his sandwich, humming in contentment. “Ah, I have something to make you forgive me,” Dream said with a mouthful of food. He reached to his left, and took a paper cup out of the cardboard cup holder. “Shitty coffee.” 

George’s nose crinkled as he took a sip. “Dude, this is terrible.”

“I know, I know. But you’re tired,” Dream said through another mouthful of food, “and nobody likes you when you’re cranky.” George shrugged in agreement, and sipped his coffee absentmindedly. 

“Flight 256, please prepare to board,” a voice rang out over the speakers. In response, George quickly finished his sandwich and stuffed the plastic wrap in his pocket; he’ll throw it out later. 

When the lady announced they could board, he grabbed his carry on and Dream grabbed his own, and they made their way onto the plane. 

It was strangely packed, but still small. They found their seats easily enough. When booking their flights Dream had paid extra to get their seats next to each other, and though he held this fact over George teasingly, he still let George have the window seat. 

“How long is this flight again?” George muttered, glancing over at Dream. He was engrossed in a book, somehow not feeling any semblance of sickness. 

“Six hours,” Dream responded, not taking his eyes off the page. George hummed and leaned his head against Dream’s shoulder. Dream shifted slightly, sinking down into his seat, and placed a kiss on the top of George’s head. 

George sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Dream. _Might as well skip a few hours_.

\----

The cabin of the plane is dark, the only light being the ambient bulbs lighting the pathway down the centre of the vehicle. Because of this, George is woken up not by lights shining in his face, but by Dream shifting out from under him. 

He rubbed his eyes, scanning his surroundings. He was in a plane, he was next to Dream. Dream… he looked over to see Dream undoing his seatbelt carefully. 

“What are you doing?” George muttered, and Dream looked at him sharply, like a deer caught in the headlights. His face was sheepish, but he still got out of his seat. 

“Sorry, bathroom. I’ll be back,” he smiled, a blush growing across his cheeks. George just frowned and leaned his head against the wall of the plane. It wasn’t as comfy as Dream’s arm, but it would have to do.

\----

George couldn’t get back to sleep. That, and Dream wasn’t back. He had tried sleeping in different ways, but none worked. He had resorted to staring out the window in boredom, checking his phone every couple minutes. 

If he was being honest, he was a little worried now, prickles of anxiety crawling up his back. There was no reason for Dream to take this long in the bathroom, it had been almost 20 minutes. He gingerly undid his seatbelt and stood a bit shakily, steadying himself by gripping onto the chair in front of him. 

He followed the lit pathway to the back of the plane. Almost everyone was asleep, snoring or staring out the window. Once he made it to the bathroom, he almost didn’t knock. But after a glance to the front, seeing the stewardesses chatting and not paying attention, he rapped quietly on the door. 

At first, nothing happened, and George contemplated grabbing a stewardess to help, but then the door opened a crack and Dream’s rosy face peeked out from the room. 

“Dream-” George started, but Dream cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him into the small room swiftly. Dream shut the door behind them, and whipped around to face George. “Dream,” George continued, “are you okay?” 

He looked Dream over, who was shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet, face flushed and sweating slightly. When Dream didn’t answer, George moved to touch his arm. Dream looked away and bit his lip. George furrowed his brow, looking over Dream again, before his eyes fell upon a particular… _problem_. 

“O-oh-” George stammered, and looked up at Dream again. He clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress a snicker, making Dream glare at him. 

“George, this is a serious situation!” Dream whisper-shouted, though he was hiding a laugh of his own. 

“Dream!” George exclaimed incredulously. “We are in a _plane_.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was trying to jack off in here!” Dream wheezed, “I can’t sit with a hard-on for the next like, three hours.” George rolled his eyes in response, making Dream pout. “I can’t help it.” 

“Okay, okay,” George crossed his arms. “Can you finish?”

Dream opened his mouth, then paused, contemplating. “With you here?”

“I mean, you clearly couldn’t do it without me,” George quipped back, making Dream blush again. 

“I’m anxious,” Dream whined, “there’s people out there! They know, George.”

George scoffed and moved closer. “Firstly, they don’t know. Secondly, would it…” he scratched the back of his neck, the first inkling of anxiety he has given off, “would it be easier if I helped?”

Dream paused at that, a small smile growing on his face. “Actually? You sure?” He asked under his breath, leaning against the wall of the cubicle. George simply nodded, taking a step closer to Dream, pressing him against the wall. He pressed lightly on Dream’s erection, pulling a satisfying whimper from Dream’s throat. 

He quickly moved to unbutton Dream’s jeans, and pulled his dick through his pants. He spit in his hand, keeping eye contact with Dream as he moved to grasp his dick. 

He loved the way Dream’s eyes widened. 

He leaned forward, kissed Dream on the cheek, before interlocking his lips with Dream’s and beginning to stroke. He went slow, and he relished in the way Dream sighs into his mouth. 

“George, come on,” Dream pulled away and grunted, face flushed and pupils blown. George smirked, moving to place tender kisses on Dream’s neck. He sucked on a soft spot for a second, and pulled back to see a large red mark formed underneath. He smiled at his work, and went back to Dream’s neck, adding more love bites to the canvas below him. 

Dream’s hands found their way into George’s hair, and he tugged slightly as George picked up the pace on his dick. George bit down harshly on Dream’s neck, making him gasp and his knees buckle slightly. George pressed into him, keeping him up, and moved back to his mouth. 

Their kiss was deeper now, Dream’s movements getting more sloppy as he chased the oncoming orgasm. George slipped his tongue into Dream’s mouth, Dream reciprocating the movement. There was saliva dripping down both of their chins, but they didn’t care. 

George pulled away to look at Dream, slowing his pace. He wanted to savour this. Dream, however, glared back at George. “Fuckin’ jerk me off, you idiot,” he grunted, before capturing George in another sloppy kiss. George didn’t need to be told twice. 

His grip tightened, making Dream moan quietly into George’s mouth. That noise went straight to George’s pants, but that would need to be taken care of later. Dream pulled away from George, knocking his head against the wall of the bathroom. His face was contorted with pleasure, brows knitted together and mouth slightly parted. Only small pants were escaping his plump, spit-slicked lips. He was close. 

George gave Dream one last pump, twisting his wrist as he reached the top of his dick, and suddenly Dream was coming, his knees buckling and ropes of cum shooting from his dick. He fell forwards and gasped against George’s shoulder, letting his weight rest on the older man. 

George stroked his dick lightly, letting him ride out his orgasm. He only stopped when Dream whined and pawed at George’s arm, signaling to him that he couldn’t handle it any more. 

“Oh my god, George,” Dream sighed, attempting to regain his composure. “You never fail to amaze me.”

George hummed in response, rubbing Dream’s back. “You good?” 

“Never better,” Dream smiled one of his signature lopsided smiles, and placed a quick kiss on George’s lips. “So, uh, back to our seats then?”

George smiled and busied himself with cleaning Dream’s sensitive dick, earning small whimpers from overstimulation. “So… about that,” George chuckled and looked down. Dream looked confused for a second, before realizing the _straining_ situation before him. 

“Damn George, I’m just that hot?”

“Never said you weren’t,” George cocked his head and placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. He threw the cum-stained toilet paper over his shoulder, landing perfectly in the toilet. 

George hopped up onto the sink, and unzipped his pants swiftly. He laughed when Dream stood frozen, eyes like fucking discs. “Get over here, dumbass. Unlike you, I have no problem with people being right outside.”

“Good to know,” Dream breathed, and situated himself between George’s thighs. He grabbed George by his hips, helping him take his pants off, and they’re quickly tossed to the side. 

Dream squeezed George’s thighs graciously, and George pulled out his dick. He ran his hand down it, but quickly frowned, looking up at Dream. 

“Did you bring lube? Going bare fuckin’ hurts,” he grunted, running his nails down his erection. Dream reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small travel-sized bottle of lube. George laughed, leaning his face against Dream’s chest, making Dream laugh in response. “I didn’t expect that,” he breathed, calming himself. 

He looked up at Dream, expecting the lube, but was met with Dream’s sheepish face. He reaches into his pocket again, and pulls out a condom. “I also have this…”

George squinted, before recognition came across his features. “You’re not serious,” he chuckled. Dream just shrugged, slipping the condom away, before George reached out to stop him. “No, okay,” he breathed, “okay. Let’s do it,” he smiled, taking the condom from Dream. 

He fumbled with it for a second, prompting Dream to take it from him and open it himself. He put the condom on George, causing him to stifle a moan at even the smallest bit of pressure. Dream then reached down to palm himself with a low grunt. 

George breathed, and glanced down with a smirk, “are you already hard again?”

“Half,” Dream responded nonchalantly. “Hop off of the counter,” he said, and George complied. “I’m already stretched from earlier.” 

Dream tossed the lube over to George, who almost dropped it, but managed to get a solid grasp on it. Dream put one of his legs up on the counter, and bent over the best he could. 

George popped open the lube container and squeezed out a strip down his dick. He stroked it a few times, getting himself to full hardness, before lining himself up with Dream’s entrance. He paused, looked up, placed a hand on Dream’s hip, and placed a kiss on his back. “Ready?”

“Just do it,” Dream groaned, and George just smirked and pushed forwards. Dream slammed his fist against the counter with a grunt as George bottomed out easily. “Fuck, George,” Dream moaned, reaching down to grab his own dick. 

George pulled out halfway, before slamming his hips back into Dream, earning another beautiful moan from those pretty lips of his. George reached around Dream and began to settle into a steady pace, shifting his hand to replace Dream’s hand on his dick. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, and Dream opted to stick his hand in his mouth to muffle any noises. 

George shifted his hips a bit as he thrusted, aiming to create the most pleasure as possible for the younger man. George continued his movement, lewd squelching noises coming off of the pair. 

The heat in his stomach pooled lower, and it built, and built, and built, before he whited out with a final thrust, collapsing onto Dream’s back and coming with his dick deep inside him. His hand continued to rub over Dream’s dick, helping him chase his own orgasm. In less than a second, Dream was coming all over his hand and the counter with a muffled cry. 

Dream collapsed, resting his head against his arms with heavy sighs. George’s legs shook beneath him, and he pulled out, glad to have the condom on to keep things contained. He stumbled back, tying the condom closed, and tossed it into the toilet offhandedly. 

Both of them were incredibly sweaty, and Dream was especially covered in cum. George leaned over Dream to turn the sink on, and began to clean them both off. Dream flipped onto his back, giving George more access to his messy underside. 

“Shit, dude that’s freezing,” Dream hissed as George wiped his still-sensitive dick with the cold water from the sink. George just laughed, and threw the toilet paper away. He stepped into his discarded pants, pulled them up, and tucked himself away. Dream followed suit. 

“We’re gonna need to fix that,” George snickered, pointing at Dream’s cum-stained shirt. Dream cursed, pulling the fabric out in front of him. 

“Can we make a run for it?”

“And do what when we land?”

“Fuck,” Dream cursed again. George just laughed and pulled off his hoodie. He threw it at Dream, shrugging. Dream pulled it on graciously; it was a near-perfect fit on him. “You’re so small,” Dream smiled, poking George in the side. 

“Okay, and I just fucked you in an airplane bathroom,” George narrowed his eyes and moved to unlock the door. 

“Wait-” Dream stopped him, and made sure to flush the toilet. He made eye contact with George. “That would’ve been bad.” George just nodded and unlocked the door, taking a step out with Dream on his tail. 

Immediately after stepping out, they froze and both their faces went bright red. There were three people waiting in line for the singular bathroom, and there were a couple people staring at them from the aisle seats. George was the first to react, grabbing Dream’s wrist and pulling him down the aisle to their seats. 

Once they were sitting down, they both shared a look, and abruptly burst into laughter. They were close to tears before a lady in the next row shushed them; it was still early in the morning, and people were trying to sleep. They resorted to quietly snickering together at the thought of what had just occurred. 

“How long were we in there? There were people waiting!” Dream hissed. 

George smiled cheekily. “I have no clue.” He pulled out his phone and angled it away from Dream. When the phone lit up his face, his eyes widened and he slammed his phone down. 

“What? What is it?” Dream asked, putting a hand on George’s leg, making him shiver. 

“We were in there for an hour and a half…” George trailed off, eyes wide. They stared at each other for a second, before laughing again loudly. Dream was wheezing, his face scrunched up, and George swore it was the prettiest thing he has ever seen. 

He swats Dream’s arm in fear of the lady yelling at him, their laughter dying down. They sat for a second, before George’s eyes widened, and he gasped quietly. 

“Oh my god, Dream,” George whispered, grabbing Dream’s arm. He sounded dead serious, making Dream’s stomach flutter. 

“What?” 

“We are a part of the fucking mile-high club.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little smut-shot! I wrote and edited this in one night.... lmao I have school tomorrow....
> 
> Lots more to come, so uhh maybe consider a user-subscribe??
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated !!


End file.
